Meeting
Log Title: Meeting Characters: Over Kill, Skywarp Location: Brazil, South America Date: 7 September 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: Skywarp meets one of the chatters on the dal.net internet channel. Category:2007 Category:Logs Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. So who else is comin' to this shindig? not many people can fly like us. Over Kill has arrived. How 'bout you, RedDragon? Wanna meet an Intelligent Artificial Intelligence? Yeah, but they got vehicles. Not all humans. Know how to fly planes either or have access to them. Some humans go their whole life and no fly at all. Imagine that. It'd be so bad. No, but I'm sure someone as cunning and resourceful as our money-loving friend here can work something out. Yeah. Some species are just inferior, ya know? If you rule the world you should have your own plane. Ovah-Kill used to say we are superior to humans. I dunno. I'd have ta see ya first. Heh heh. Hey. Want us come in at Mach 5? Skywarp flies in from the east, cruising a couple hundred feet above the treeline. We do what we call "The blue bullet" want see? Eh, sure. I'm not interested in meeting either one of you. One I know to be Cobra. Cobra would never honor a peace agreement. Have fun you too. I need to get back to work anyways. You know? RedDragon. Chicken. Red Dragon does not trust Cobra. Not chicken, Smart. Ooooh, way to bring him down to your level, TempNode. He's talkin' like you now! What wrong. With way I talk? You make fun of Tempnode. You don't talk so good, that's all. It's okay, I don't care, really. Hmm. Bet you not talk my language that good either. Soon, a large, blue streak flies into view. Before long, a screech can be heard, before a 20 foot long blue dragon can be seen. The dragon hovers a bit, it's turbines slowing as it brings itself out of full burn, slowing from it's mach 5 arrival to a full vtol landing. "Air brakes.." the pilot says from within. The Vector spreads it's wings to slow it's descent, landing on two clawed feet, letting down it's landing hatch. Over Kill leaves from the belly of the beast, patting her sides. "Thank you number six. You really needed to get a good flight didnt you?" Skywarp picks up the Vector on his radar, moving extremely fast. "Wow, is that a scramjet or somethin'?" He flies in that direction to investigate. Over Kill waits on the coordinates for his playdate, petting his 'sister' a bit. It's sister doesn't seem as advanced, just watching the skies, waiting for commands. It crouches in almost the same position, tilting it's head a bit. "We'll see if he show yes." Skywarp slows as he approaches the location indicated by TempNode, which, coincidentally, happens to be the place where the Really Fast Thing stopped. He transforms and lands with a thump fifty metres from Over Kill and his Vector. Skywarp transforms into his robot mode. The black fighter jet seems to crack in half as its cockpit and nose section fold down toward the fuselage. The tailplanes swivel forward as the jet stands on its tail, the fuselage splitting in two and rotating outward to become a pair of arms. The jet's wings fold back, its nose tucks into the open space in the fuselage, and the robot's head emerges from within the nose of the vehicle. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill sees Skywarp approaching and looks way way up. The Vector also looks up and Over Kill lays a hand on its side. "The... Jester I take it?" a mechanical voice speaks from the mismatched oddity. "TempNode." Skywarp grins, walking up slowly until he's within a couple metres. He crouches down so he can get a better look at 'TempNode'. "Yup," he says. "That's me." He looks at the Vector. "This your sister? She don't look like you." Over Kill chuckles. "Not anymore. I have recently. Accepted new job. With it came. A new body. She is a . Vector. I am an Over Kill Unit. Different designs. " it explains. "You can. Touch if you want. Be gentle. She bites." "Over Kill, huh?" the Decepticon smiles. "I'm Skywarp. Fastest Decepticon around." He reaches a hand out toward the Vector, as if to pat it on its head. The vector tilts its head to the left, almost as if offering its chin to the Decepticon. she trills in an almost welcoming sound, her tail swishing softly. Is she taking a liking to the large Decepticon? Over Kill shakes his head. "Chinslut." he chuckles and shakes his head. "I swear. She's embarrassing." Skywarp laughs, turning his hand over and stroking the Vector under its chin. "That's freakin' hilarious. I think she likes me." The vector trills loudly, and taps its leg. Its trill becomes a purr as its optics flicker. Oh yes. It has a friiiend. "Oh. Now you did it. You be stuck. Petting her all day now." Over Kill says, shaking his head. "Six.. that's.." he cheesegrater-palms. Skywarp scritches the Vector a bit more, turning his head toward Over Kill. "So you work for Cobra, huh?" Over Kill nods "Yes. Was built by a creation of Cobra. We are Battle Android Troopers. We are front line defense of Cobra's armies. Aerospace. There are also ground infantry units. Will be working on sea soon too." The Vector purrs louder, and continues the leg thump, before rolling straight over on its back, belly straight up in the air. "Jester. Jester Jester." it says over and over "Knock it off, six..." Over Kill says back. "She's not always this.way." Skywarp laughs uproariously at the Vector's antics. "What, does she want her belly rubbed or somethin'?" Over Kill looks at the Vector and at Skywarp. "Yes." he says without a question. "Definately yes. Is sorry." "She sure is friendly, ain't she?" Skywarp chuckles, patting the creature's underside. "Yeah, I'm the Jester ..." he looks back at Over Kill. "What's her name? 'Six'?" Over Kill nods "Vector six." he responds. "There are six of them. Vector two, vector three vector four vector 5 vector 6 and vector 14." Skywarp pats Six's underside. "Vector Six. What happened to Vectors 7 through 13?" Over Kill counts off on his fingers. "Vector seven: EMP Blast. Shadow Rattler. Vector eight: Missile: Skystriker Vector 9 Autobot: Jetfire Vector 10: Vector 11 Vector 12: Attack on ASP: Explosion of Brazil compound. Vector 13: Over Kill. The Vector trills very happily as it's undercarriage is pet. Not many people give in to it's pet requests. It lays it's head on the ground and just enjoys it's new friend. "Jester..hmm..jester.." oh yeah. Eating right out of Skywarp's hand. It opens it's missile bays and lifts its tail showing it's turbines before Over Kill goes over and swats it's rear. "Naughty!" "Heh, I just saw Jetfire last night," Skywarp says. "He was too busy tryin' to save his litle spider friend to mess with me much." He laughs again at Vector Six and Over Kill. "Boy, she really does like me!" You say, "Did you destroy your own Vector?" Over Kill pauses. "Well you keep pettin' her like that she gonna like it yeah.." he says. "Shes not real shy ya know.." he swats her, even though she doesn't seem to care as long as shes getting pets. "Autobots icky. Don't mess with them too much. Yes. Over Kill once had to take down own vector. It saw him as an enemy when he was in synthoid. It wasnt me though. It was previous over kill unit. One before me. I am 5.0. There were four more before me. Ive been Over Kil now for . Day 3 now." Skywarp nods slowly. "You're gettin' better at talkin'," he observes, giving the Vector's chin one last scratch with a finger before rising to his feet. "Quick study, huh?" Over Kill nods "More I talk to people. Longer I stay around them. Better I get at it. " he rubs his head. "takes a lot of energy but. Think after some time. Can learn. More words yes." Skywarp peers at the Vector, chuckling. "If I had a stick, I'd throw it and see if she'd fetch it." Over Kill tilts his head. "She probably would. Never tried that one. She likes to barrel roll after things." "Hey, Vector Six!" Skywarp says suddenly, grinning broadly, "You wanna go flyin' wit me?" The vector perks up, almost instantly moving to it's feet. It bobs it's head up and down frantically. Wasn't it supposed to be guarding. "Yes. Can go." Over Kill says before it even looks. He backs away from the turbines as the vector starts them up "Kids.." kids... I do hope. Jester knows. Not to hurt. My girl. Skywarp laughs, leaping up into the air and transforming into his fighter jet mode. "Don't worry, Dad," he calls as he takes to the air, "I'll take good care of yer girl!" Skywarp transforms into his fighter jet mode. Skywarp's head tilts back as his jet nosecone and cockpit unfold from within his torso. His arms fold into his fuselage, his wings turn and rotate into their jet-mode position, and his feet tuck up underneath his engines. Over Kill yells "No air refueling!" The vector moves to follow suit. It spreads it's wings and starts it's turbines, trying to keep up with Skywarp as he flies.. Skywarp climbs to five hundred feet or so and slows, doing a lazy barrel roll as he watches the Vector's location on his sensors. The vector comes up from behind Skywarp, keeping up easily. It nips at his turbines playfully, before rolling underneath him, so that her 'cockpit' is level with his in a barrel roll. Over Kill watches from the ground just looking...horrified. "He's an /alien/. Why don't you just see the nice Major? He's nice." I cannot. Believe. What. Seeing. No. Skywarp laughs at the Vector. "You're pretty agile, aren't you? But are you fast?" He maneuvers away from Vector Six and throttles up, pointing his nose straight upward and engaging his afterburners in a ballistic climb. The black F-15 shoots into the sky, diminishing to a dark point to observers on the ground. Over Kill says, "Eyes. Need. Stab. Out. Now." Artemis says, "Problem, Over Kill?" Over Kill says, "Yes." Over Kill says, "My vector is flying with a cybertronian jet." Artemis says, "Why?" Over Kill says, "She play with him. She play wingman with him. They train-ing. She like him. Its gross!" Artemis says, "I thought you were out patroling?" Over Kill says, "Utoh. We caught? We hae to go home? Please?" Artemis says, "Yes, return to base. Lying to someone with higher rank will get you in trouble" Over Kill pauses. "Vector six. Land. We been ordered back by corporal." the vector growls and banks back around for a moment. "Now , 6. We go home now." the Vector's eyes glow rather angrily but it obeys. It lands and lowers it's entrance ramp. "Is good to meet you jester but we ordered home." Skywarp turns and drops toward the earth almost as quickly as he ascended from it. He flaps out his airbrakes and levels out, cruising past Vector Six and Over Kill. Skywarp says, "Nice ta meetchas! We'll have ta do this again sometime, yeah?" Over Kill enters the sullen vector, who takes off a bit too quickly. "Yes. We meet again. Was good. We go home now." with that the vector takes off.